Dispensers, such as napkin dispensers, generally are configured to enable the end user to retrieve products such as napkins and the like for personal use. Although conventional dispensers adequately dispense the products therein, such dispensers also enable end users to obtain any number of napkins with no control mechanisms. Moreover, such conventional dispensers tend to allow napkins to be soiled due to contact with the surrounding environment during storage and/or dispensing. As such, excessive distribution of napkins, prematurely soiled napkins, and other types of waste thus may lead to unnecessary operating expenses.
Known dispensers generally provide a stack of folded napkins therein. Establishments, such as quick service restaurants and the like, must maintain a ready supply of such napkins and also must continuously refill the dispensers to ensure customer satisfaction. Such pre-folded napkins, however, generally may be more expensive than, for example, a continuous roll of napkin material or other types of sheet material. Moreover, any type of napkin also requires the time and expense to refill continuously the dispensers.
There is thus a desire for improved napkin dispensers and methods of dispensing napkins and the like. Such improved dispensers and methods may provide for controlled, automatic dispensing of napkins and similar types of paper products in an economical, efficient, and sanitary fashion so as to limit or eliminate unnecessary waste and expense.